Dark Dreams
by WarriorsandVampires
Summary: Sally Harkwell gets a new boyfriend,Collin Wallings, that has a huge secret about his family. He never lets her see them. She is having these strange, terrifying, dark dreams. Why is she having these dreams and what is Collin's big secret?
1. Reality

I could see nothing in the darkness. I could hear his footsteps getting closer. His ice cold hand stroked my cheek. My heart raced as it touched my throat. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you," he said with his velvet voice. I could feel his teeth sink into my neck. I heard a door slam then the world went black…

I jolted awake, screaming. "Where am I?" I thought out loud.

"You're in the guest bed room," the velvet voice from my dream said. I gasped then saw my boyfriend sitting on the edge of my bed. "I'm guessing you had a bad dream." He looked at me with such intensity that I flinched. My boyfriend, Collin Wallings, was pale and had bright blue eyes. He never got tan or went to the beach. And he never allowed me to go on camping trips with him or his two sisters, even though I begged his so much he finally said he didn't want me to go. I, Sally Harkwell, am pale but not as much as he is.

I rubbed my neck. "Yeah, I did." I said. Collin saw me rubbing my neck and I pulled it away. "I must have slept wrong," I told him. Collin just nodded and closed his eyes then sighed. I had never met his family. I couldn't understand why. "What's today?" I asked.

"It's Saturday." Collin answered.

"I need to get home." I said and started getting out of the bed. Collin shook his head.

"You aren't going anywhere until it's safe." He said like he really meant it.

"What are you talking about?" I asked then he pointed to the window. I walked over and saw what I would have never imagined seeing…


	2. How to Trick a Werewolf

The biggest wolves I had ever seen were circling the house. "What's going on?" I asked Collin, turning from the window.

"Sally, they've come for you." Collin told me with sad blue eyes.

"Why would they come for me?" I asked, as confused as ever.

"You're unlike any other person in the universe." Collin said. "You can see things no one else can. You have powers that you don't even know about." I ran over to him and clung onto him.

"Don't let them take me." I told him. Collin pulled his arms around me in an embrace.

"I won't." Collin promised. "I won't."

"What are those things out there?" I asked, wanting to know what we were dealing with. Collin made a face.

"Werewolves." Collin answers. I clung onto my boyfriend tighter.

"Will they go away?" Collin shakes his head. "Then how will I leave?"

"We need to make them think you're dead."

"How?"

Collin smiles the smile I loved. "We make them think you're dead." I was shocked.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked.

"It's simple. You scream, I put some fake blood on your neck, and I bring you outside while you're completely limp." Collin explains.

"I think I can do that." I said and grinned, looking into his bright blue eyes with my dark green ones. Collin acts as if he's biting my neck and I do a bloodcurdling scream.


	3. Danger Has Just Begun

Collin scooped me up in his arms and I 'played dead'. He walked out of the house with me in his arms. "Sally's dead." He announced to the werewolves with a fake sadness in his voice, as if he was going to cry. Growls, barks, and howls rose up from around us. Collin's grip tightened on me and I felt a cold nose on my leg. There was a whine and the coldness came off. Collin stiffened then relaxed as I heard paw steps running off. "It's ok." He whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes and he pulled me up and kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled.

"That went better than planned." I said and laughed. Collin shook his head.

"The danger has only just begun." He said, face grim.

"What do you mean?" I asked, smile gone.

"Not now, sweetheart." Collin said.

"At least I'm not with a pack of werewolves."

"At least you're not dead." I leaned forward and kissed him again. I jumped out of his arms and walked inside the house again. "Why are you going inside?" Collin asked me. I stopped.

"Because they're coming back." I said. "They never believed it." Collin came and held me tight as I wept. He picked me up and carried me upstairs and placed me on the bed. I fell asleep.

I was in a clearing. It was night time and there was a full moon. I heard growling coming from the forest around me. It was cold and there was a soft breeze. A snarl came from behind me and I spun around to see a werewolf that seemed to stare straight into my soul. I felt so weak, tired, and hungry. It took a step towards me. "Please. No." I said, crying. The werewolf howled and two more appeared. It all happened so fast. The two that had appeared leaped forward and were tearing me to pieces. I screamed and screamed but the biting didn't end. A gust blew through and I stopped screaming. I saw Collin standing behind the werewolves with a vicious look on his face. I fainted before I knew what was happening.


	4. Danger's Always There

I sat up in the bed with Collin looking at me, wide-eyed. "What?" I asked drowsily.

"Sally…." He said, unable to say what he needed to say. "What did you just do?" he asked.

"That's a stupid question. I…. I…" I couldn't remember what I had done. All I could think about was the dream. Oh the dream!

"You can't remember. Not good. Not good." Collin said and started pacing. "It's time for you to meet Celia."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"My sister."

"Why?"

"You need help right away."

"Help?" I asked. Collin just looked at me with sad blue eyes. "Faeries?" I said. "Why are there faeries? What kind of world am I in?" Collin was suddenly in front of me, pushing me down. His eyes are black. I think for the first time I was actually truly scared. I fainted from freight.

I slowly opened my eyes. "So when do I get to meet Celia?" I asked Collin, who was sitting beside me. He looked confused.

"You're not going to meet Celia."

"But…. But…. You just said I was going to meet her then I sensed faeries and then your eyes were black then I fainted." I sighed.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Collin said.

"A dream within a dream?" I asked my mind. I was now sitting up right then flopped down on the pillow. "I'm so confused."

"Please tell me what you're talking about."

"I had one dream then another that I woke up and there were faeries. So confusing!"

"Relax." Collin told me and I did. I always did what my boyfriend told me to do.

"It's just so frustrating." I sighed.

"It's going to be ok, sweetheart." Collin said, affectionately.

I smiled. "I know, but I'm staying in here until all danger is passed."

"The danger will never pass." Collin said.


	5. Judy Wallings

We watched movies until Midnight. There's a sound of a door opening and closing. "Who's that?" I asked my boyfriend. Collin got up.

"Be right back."

Now I heard a new voice, a female voice. "Is she here?" the voice asked.

"Yes. She wants to meet you." Collin said.

"Why can't I?" the voice asked.

"Because she doesn't know about you."

"What do you mean? You haven't told her? She deserves to meet her boyfriend's family." I heard a sigh.

"Sally! Come here!" Collin called. I took a deep breath and stood up and walked over to where I heard Collin and the female, before me stood a very beautiful woman. She had the same bright blue eyes as Collin. Her hair seemed golden. She was paler than Collin, which I thought would be impossible. I was in awe but I wouldn't give away my emotions. She held out her hand to me.

"Hi. You must be Sally Harkwell. I'm Collin's sister, Judy Wallings. I've wanted to meet you." Judy said and smiled. I shook her hand.

"I've wanted to meet you too." I said and smiled back at her.

"I've heard all about you. Collin talks about you all the time. I feel like I've known you for a long time." Judy said and laughed.

I beamed. "I wish I could say the same but someone," I nodded to Collin, "has been very stubborn." Judy and I rolled our eyes at the same time and laughed.

"Shouldn't you both be asleep?" Judy said.

"We're having a movie night." I replied.

"Actually, we were about to go to sleep." Collin said.

"Can she sleep in my room?" Judy asked Collin.

"Sure." Judy claps her hands and grabs my hand. She drags me up the stairs and into a large room.

"This is my room." Judy said happily. I was amazed. There was a queen bed with a velvet red comforter. There were black pillows that also were made of velvet.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Do you like it?" Judy asked. I slowly nodded. "I'm glad you do." She said. I felt suddenly exhausted. Judy motioned toward the bed and I walked over and flopped onto the bed, immediately falling asleep.


	6. Telling of the Dreams

I was running. I didn't know what danger was behind me but I knew that if I stopped running I would die. I was crying. Something awaited me ahead but I couldn't figure it out. I saw a figure. I ran faster. It was Judy Wallings. I was confused why she was there. I ran into her open arms. My emotions were overwhelming. I was confused, sad, happy, angry, and scared all at once. Judy tried to calm me then I heard approaching footsteps then growling. I turned and gasped. There stood a man. He was as pale as Judy. She stepped in front of me. "Give me the girl," he growled.

"In your sleepless dreams." Judy growled back. The man chuckled then lunged forward, seizing my arm. I screamed.

"Shhh…" I found myself screaming as I woke. Judy held me. I wept in her arms. "It's ok." She said, trying to comfort me. She stroked my head. Collin came running in and stood in the doorway.

"I heard screaming." He said looking very worried.

"You heard correctly." Judy said. I couldn't speak. I was too upset.

"This is upsetting." Collin said.

"It is for us all." Judy replied, glaring at her brother. I couldn't help myself. I kept crying. "Mostly Sally."

All I could do was nod.

"Can you tell us about your dream?" Judy asked kindly.

"I can try." I said. I told them the whole dream. Collin and Judy looked upset and looked at each other with very worried looks.

Collin looked at me in the eyes. "What about the others?" he asked. I told them about all of the recent dreams I had. Several times, Judy gasped and Collin went wide-eyed. "This is getting out of control." Collin said. Judy nodded.

I looked at both of them. "What is?"

"Everything." They said at the same time, looking very serious.

"We have to take _extra_ care that nothing happens to you." Collin said. "Would you believe me if I told you that fairies, werewolves, vampires, and shape shifters were after you?"

I nodded.

"Well, they are." I gasped. Judy held me tightly.


	7. Unanswered Questions

Collin's news shocked me so much, I nearly fainted.

"Don't loose consciousness." Judy Wallings told me urgently. I slowly nodded and took a few deep breaths. Collin was suddenly by me. Judy gently laid me on the bed.

"This is a messed up world." I said with a weak laugh. Collin tried to smile with little success. Collin went wide eyed at the same time I went dizzy and got a headache. I groaned and put my hand to my forehead.

"Wet. Washcloth. NOW!" my boyfriend told his sister frantically. Judy came back a minute later with a wet washcloth, which she put on my head. She lightly pressed down on it. "Why are they doing this?" Collin asked Judy.

Judy shrugged. "Stay awake." She told me frantically. My breath now came out in gasps. The room was spinning. I fought to stay awake. I knew that the moment I closed my eyes that dreams would come and I knew what the Wallings' were talking about. I couldn't win. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. The dreams came almost immediately…

I was curled in a ball in the corner of a pitch black room. I sensed no human in the room but I did know one thing, something was waiting outside the door. I was crying and couldn't stop. I was trembling then the sound of a door opening shattered my hopes of leaving the room I was in, alive. There were no windows. There was one door. There were no closets. There was no escape. "Come on out, Sally Harkwell. I don't like playing a game of hide and go kill." The man's voice was pure evil. The voice belonged to the man in the clearing. The one who I'd been running from. He's….

I woke up in the same room, the dark room from my dream. I could feel the tears on my face. I screamed and the lights quickly flashed on. I saw Collin in the doorway. He rushed to my side. I could feel my heart racing. "H-He w-was a-after m-me." I said through my weeping. Collin clung onto me and I clung onto him. Would the future ever stop bugging me? Would the man ever find me? Would I survive my living nightmare? There were too many unanswered questions that couldn't go unanswered. I knew that I needed to find out before they happened. I wanted to live. I didn't want to die.

"Who? Who is after you?" Collin Wallings asked anxiously.

I shrugged. "I-I don't k-know who he i-is." I whispered in gasps. The tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Collin kissed my head lightly. "Do you know where he will look for you?" he asked in an anxious whisper.

"Here." My whisper was so quiet that _I_ could barely hear it but he apparently did.

"We'll leave to somewhere safer…" Collin said then cut off as I jerked back and looked at him, wide eyed.

"I _**CAN'T**_ LEAVE!" I screamed. Collin looked confused. "He'll follow…." I said and trailed off. I couldn't believe my questions were answered so quickly……


	8. Werewolves, Vampires, and Parents, Oh My

I felt helpless. Weak. I couldn't go home. I couldn't go to school. I felt like I was on house arrest! I was in a trance, now. Not knowing a word that came out of my mouth. "Hours away… Just hours…" I said that over and over again, not knowing where it was coming from. I began to cry again.

"What's hours away?" Collin asked. He seemed frantic. This was new for him too.

"_He_ is." I cried. "He's coming… He's coming…" My own words were foreign to me.

Collin looked confused, anxious, depressed, sad, and a mix of many other emotions I can't name at the same time. "The man from your dreams." He asked.

I nodded.

"He's coming here for you?"

I nodded again.

"Are you _ABSOLUTLY_ positive?"

I nodded. Collin continued to ask questions. I nodded and shook my head, saying nothing. "We have 20 minutes." I said my voice cracked.

Collin shook his head in disbelief. "Do you know what he his?" he asked, 5 minutes later.

"15 minutes; yes. He's a vampire like Judy." I said. This surprised me. I didn't know that she was a vampire until I said it myself. We looked at each other with wide eyes. My boyfriend's sister was a vampire. Wow. I clung onto him and cried. "There are two. They're 5 minutes away. Both are vampires. He wanted some backup so he brought his undeniably loyal friend who wants me too." I said through my tears.

Collin held me tighter, looking at the clock on the bed stand. I began a countdown. "5. 4. 3. 2. 1." There was a knock on the door that made us both jump. "It's Judy." I said quietly, almost in a whisper. Time seemed to slow down. We went down the stairs. I refused to let go of Collin. His sister waited at the bottom at the steps. She saw the anxiety in Collin's eyes, as well as mine. "They're here." Collin and I said at the same time.

"Upstairs. Now." Judy Wallings ordered us. We went upstairs while she guarded the door.

Collin started towards Judy's room but I shook my head. "I can't go in there." I said in a cracked whisper.

My boyfriend looked confused. "Why not?" he asked.

I stared at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"Dream." Collin said in a statement, not a question.

I slowly nodded. "Where should we go? The guest room?" I suggested.

Collin nodded. We slowly walked into the extra bedroom and sat on the bed. Realization came at me quickly. I couldn't think in the trance but I could now. I knew I was going to die.

_Why me?_ I began to weep. I knew someone would get hurt or die. I would be me or Collin or Judy or the man after me. Then came the worst sound at the moment. No, two worst sounds, a howl in the distance and a car driving up. Not one. Not two. But three cars! _No… No… NO! It can't be…. Impossible… _Three things coming after me. Werewolves, vampires, and…. PARENTS!


	9. Fairies

I kept crying. "Why are my **PARENTS** here?!" I cried. "I've been so **stupid**!" Collin tried calming me but it didn't work.

I kept crying until Judy walked into the room. "You're parents are worried to death. I told them you ran away but they said, 'You're hiding her. I KNOW IT!' They just wouldn't believe that you would run away. I eventually convinced them. Probably headed to the police station right now." She told me.

My tears let up slightly but were still flowing. I leaned on Collin's shoulder and he held me tightly then came the dreams, yet again.

There was no light. I saw yellow eyes coming closer…. Closer… I can feel the wolves breathe but it isn't exactly a wolf. It's too big. No. It's not a wolf. It's a werewolf. I closed my eyes and stood completely still. I felt something brush against my right arm. _This is just a dream. A dream. That's all. Wait! You can control dreams! _The realization was glorious. My heart was galloping. I stared into one of the werewolves yellow eyes. I glared and felt hands on my shoulders. They were not Collin's as I had so greatly tried to make happen, but Damon's large hands. I felt a large force barrel into me, knocking me from Damon's grip and tearing the werewolves eyes away from me. I closed my eyes and heard a growl. Then came the barking. Then silence filled the place where I was.

I woke up with my head on the pillow. I could hear Collin and Judy talking right outside the room.

"I won't do this…" Collin was saying.

"Collin…" Judy said.

Someone sighed. "I won't let it happen." Collin said.

"She already knows it will." Judy told him. "She's awake now."

The door opened almost immediately. I kept my eyes closed but sensed more than only Collin and Judy were there. "Keep Damon away." I said. _That didn't come from my mouth… I'm practically asleep. And my mouth closed._

My eyes shot open and I sat up. "Why'd you let fairies in?" I asked.

"There aren't fairies here and who's Damon?" Judy said.

I sighed. "A fairy told you to keep Damon away. I have no idea who that… OW!" Something was tugging on my hair! "He's some vampire dude that wants to kill me." I said and the pulling stopped.

I heard a whisper in my ear. "They're going to talk to you through me. Damon is almost here but the werewolves are right outside." I translated.

"What?!" They both exclaimed and raced to the window with me trailing behind them. Sure enough, the werewolves were surrounding the house.

I sighed. "We don't have much time," I said then felt something slap me. "HEY!"

Collin and Judy turned to me in unison. I crossed my arms on my chest. "I won't do it if you continue to be rude…." I said and trailed off as I hear the little voice in my ear.

"It's not my fault you're stupid. You're supposed to say _exactly_ what I tell you to." The small voice hissed in my ear.

"You're lucky I have enough common sense not to kill you." I hissed and got two confused, curious looks.

This conversation continued until the moment we all dreaded.


	10. Marc and Damon

"Damon's here." I said in a whisper. At that exact moment, we heard movement from the outside of the house.

Judy smelled the air and cocked her head like you sometimes see dogs do when they're curious. "_He's _the one that wants to kill you?" she asked me.

"Uh, yeah," I told her. _That's what I've been telling you._ I thought.

Judy laughed.

"What?" Collin and I asked her at the same time.

"Damon's his evil twin. Marc is probably here to help." Judy says and runs out of the room. A few moments later there was the sound of a door opening. "Hi!" she said.

"Hey," a male voice said. They started talking about the recent…. situations.

I quickly ran to the bathroom and washed my face with Collin standing behind me.

"Uh…" the male began.

"Sure," Judy said. Collin and I ran back to the bedroom and sat next to each other with Collin's arm around my waist, as if he's ready to whip me up and take me somewhere far away.

A guy who had bleach blonde hair and green eyes walked in with Judy. "Sally, this is Marc," Judy said with a smile.

"Hi," Marc said. I noticed his eyes flicker to Collin's arm around my waist.

I smiled at him. I glanced up at Collin who was smiling at Marc but hatred and threats burned in his eyes. I leaned on Collin's shoulder and he pulled me a little closer.

"Judy's told me a lot about you." Marc said and I blushed.

The fairy now returned. I hadn't noticed her disappearance. "Tell him I'm here. By the way, my name's Celia," the small fairy told me.

"There's a fairy named Celia here." I said. I stifled a yawn. My eyes felt like a ton of bricks and I involuntarily closed them.

I was sitting crossed legged on a bed. The covers were a pale blue and the walls were a light, pale green. A black computer desk was on the wall to my left. A closet door was to my right. I recognized my room almost immediately. Collin sat on my right side with his arm around my waist. I nearly didn't realize Marc, sitting on my left and staring at me. I turned and looked into Collin's eyes and smiled. He smiled back then leaned forward and kissed me.

I slowly opened my eyes, wishing that my dream was real, but soon realized it wasn't. All eyes were turned to me. I noticed someone was missing and I became fully awake. "Where's Collin?" I asked.

Judy met my frantic searching eyes. "He's talking to Celia," she said then the door opened. I sat upright in the bed and turned to the door.

"Thanks," Celia said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and Collin joined me on the bed. I bit my lip as my stomach growled.

"What do you want to eat?" Judy asked me.

"Um… I'll take Grape Jelly and butter on toast." I replied.

Judy nodded and walked out of the room. Marc followed.

"What was this last dream about?" Collin asked.

I looked into his eyes and smiled. "Well, you and Marc were sitting with me on my bed in my room and you kissed me like…" I kissed him and locked my arms around his neck. I pulled back to take a breath. "That."

"Sounds like a good dream." Collin said, his eyes locked onto mine, and he smiled.

"For the most part, yeah it was." I said and smiled then kissed him again. "I wish they were all like that."

"What do you mean?" Collin said. I told him about my werewolf dream.

"Celia's here ya know." I said and giggled.

Collin rolled his eyes. "She saw and heard everything, didn't she," he said.

I nodded and laughed. He laughed with me. My stomach growled again and it brought on another round of laughter.

"It sounds as if there's a thunder storm brewing in your stomach," Collin said. We fell back on the bed in laughter.

Judy walked into the room with my toast. She looked at us with a curious look. We sat up and she handed me the food. I grabbed the toast and took a gigantic bite out of it then gave Judy a thumbs-up with my free hand. I swallowed. "This is great," I said and smiled.

"Thanks," Judy said.

Marc stepped in the doorway. I glared at him. "Get out of here," I said.

Marc stepped into the room, towards me, and smiled crookedly. "Ok," he said then grabbed me and ran out of the room. Everything was a blur as he ran out of the house. I tried to scream but something muffled the sound. The last thing I saw was the sun coming up over the horizon.


End file.
